


(CANCELLED) Persona 5: True Phantoms

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena, Persona 5, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Due to my inability to write the characters properly or be able to commit fully on to this story, I'm afraid it will simply be canceled. Please forgive me for taking your time with this, and thanks to those who read.





	1. Beginning of the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom Thief. Trickster. Savior.

_Blood red sky._

_The remains of a destroyed city._

_The cries of the innocent as they were slaughtered._

  
_It was all that encompassed the place he called home for almost a year. Yet he could do nothing for those suffering in that moment. All he could do was weakly get off his hands and knees. Blood spilling from his wounds as he moved. The shard of metal still lodged in his left shoulder causing him great pain. Even so he gritted teeth as he stood back up. Rage evident behind his mask while glaring at the one responsible for it all._  
  
_**"Foolish Trickster. From the very beginning your fate was foretold."**  Echoed the voice of his true enemy. The creature towering overhead with clear pride in its apparent victory. Several of its weapons pointed at the youth who still stood before it. The tips of each rapidly charging with that same energy blast that nearly obliterated him. With a grunt he reached to the shard jammed in his shoulder and ripped it out. Being quick to use a healing spell to close the wound and hopefully give him enough stamina to recover._  
  
_'Damn it... I can't keep this up... for much longer...' He thought while gazing at the giant creature about to fire again. Well aware that most of the others were still too far out to assist. Meaning he had to do this alone. At the very end of it all... He was all alone once again... Even so he took a deep breath before shakily motioning himself to stand tall. Glaring at the towering monster that threatened all he cared for._  
  
_**"Fret not Trickster. I shall send those whelps with you into oblivion. Know that your demise brings about true order to the world of man. Know that your death is but the key to saving this putrid world."**  It spoke to him in its same booming and condescending voice. Gray eyes glaring at the being and never once looking away. Knowing this was truly the end of his journey. An end he would face with pride._  
  
_'Everyone... Forgive me. I can't beat him alone. But... I can make it so that all of you can win... without me...' The masked youth thought as his eyes slipped shut. Needing to focus one more time. One last time. Able to hear the voice of his other self for the final time..._  
  
_'You know what will come of this young one. Will you-'_  
  
_'...I know... Arsene... Thank you for everything...'_  
  
_'...It was an honor, young Trickster...' As the voice of his other self faded he felt a smile form on his lips. Memories of the past year flowing through his mind. His friends. His family. His loved ones. His Queen... The visions of everyone coming together into his mind before finally he chuckled. Realizing he had a wonderful life in Tokyo in the end._  
  
_**"Now perish Tric-"**_  
  
_"You know... for a cup you sure do talk a lot..." He interrupted the being before his eyes slipped open. Pupils no longer gray but instead bright yellow. His body beginning to tremble as blue flames also started to form around him. "But that's fine. Gave me time to think. Tell me... Do you remember what happens when a Persona user absorbs a Persona entirely inside his body?" He asked only to hear the being laugh at his words._  
**  
****_"Foolish son of man. You believe a mere tactic like so would-"_  
**   
_"So you do remember. Last time it was two... Created an explosion so large it wiped out at least a city block. So tell me... how large do you think an explosion would be with multiple Persona?!" He cried out before the flames around him grew more and more intense. His eyes seemingly glowing even brighter while the being before him gasped._  
**  
**_**"Preposterous! You would detonate yourself!? Even if you succeed it will result in but your death! You will perish before you can even-"**_  
  
_"Hate to break it to you... But even if this doesn't kill you, it'll do more than enough for my team and allies to finish you off. So shall we take one last gamble? Which will happen? Will this break you down, or will it kill you!?" The youth cried out before letting out a powerful yell in a mix of pain and determination. Able to feel his insides boil from his action. All his Personas swirling inside him like a hurricane of power. One he planned to use to its fullest for the last time._  
  
_And with that he used the last bit of strength in his legs to launch himself. Knowing full well that the being before him could not use his arms due to trying to charge its own finishing blow. That there was but a brief second before the being could launch it. By then it would already be too late for it to stop him._  
  
_**"FOOL! You cannot hope to defy me! I AM A GOD AND YOU ARE BUT AN ANT DISGUISED AS A SAVIOR! NOW PERISH LIKE THE INSECT YOU ARE!"**  The being cried out as it moved to blast the youth away. Realizing the futility of its actions as a chuckle escaped the flaming youth's mouth._  
  
_"Sorry, but I was never that religious to begin with. So 'God'... Do me a favor, and DIE!" Cried the voice of Joker. His final task as the Trickster at the end of it all. Able to tell his body was giving way to the powers inside him as they began to bubble without restraint. Eyes slipping shut as the power grew more and more until it was about to burst. The voice of the Godlike being drowned out by his own thoughts. The vision of his team coming to mind. All of them looking at him with smiles. Last thoughts playing in his mind as he ripped off his mask._

_'Guys... Makoto... I'm sorry... I love you all...' In that moment he felt his body finally give way to the powers within. His conclusion._

  
_'Everyone...'_

_The blue flames grew to its peak... And finally burst..._

_'Good bye...'_ _  
  
_

**DATE:**  
** 12/24 **  
**  
**~~...END?~~  
~~...CONTINUE?~~  
...RESTART...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Well... Not really sure why I posted this to be honest. The story in itself is still in the works however I do have a rough frame as to what this will end up being. The italics of the entire story is not gonna be the format of the full story by the way.
> 
> Simply put this is a new version of Persona 5 written by myself. The story will have a lot of similarities to the main plot of the game, however there will be some major additions and changes as well. I guess you can say it'll be more... anime? You'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Also if you guys notice anything similar to other works later on, I will admit part of me is inspired by the writings of other authors of Persona fan fictions on this site. You should totally check out these two fics for sure.
> 
> Crimson by Downz  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> and
> 
> Trial of the Holy Grail by Pretty_Handsome  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11152239
> 
> These two works inspired my story a bit and may share minor similarities. So I apologize to those writers if it seems like I'm steal when I'm truly not.
> 
> But yeah. This is just the beginning of this story of course. You can consider this a "chapter 0" of sorts. There is not set schedule for when chapters will come out so please be patient with me. Work and everything else makes it difficult to write at times. Also not having an editor can make it a little longer to get done.
> 
> That's enough of me babbling for now. If you have any thoughts or feelings on this please let me know. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and I hope you all have a wonderful day and holidays.


	2. Where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save himself. To save everyone. The Trickster must remember. He must grasp the truth once more.

 

**11/20**

**Time: ???**

 

Pain. Nonstop pain wracked through his body as eyes slipped open. His memory was hazy and his mouth had a metallic taste to it. Barely remembering how he spat out blood but a few minutes prior. He wanted to make a joke about needing surgery later on, but from the way he felt it was likely that would actually be the case. It took a moment for him to notice that he was no longer on the floor. Instead he was set up in a chair with a table in front of him. The cold metal of the table cooling the pain of his palms.   
  
_'Heh... beat a guy to the floor then sit him in a chair huh? What generous hosts...'_  He joked with himself. The memory of the police of all people beating him down like some kind of animal making him shake his head. Yet even in this state he knew he hadn't mention anything of importance. His dazed memory told him that much at least. The visions of the past few days being rather obscured, but he knew they were important.  
  
In his disoriented state he almost didn't notice the door creak open. Vision gazing up to see the silhouette of a woman standing there. Tall and from the way she carried herself someone with a lot of composure. The clicks of her heels echoing through the tiny room until she reached the chair opposite of him. The haze of his eyes fading enough for him to finally recognize the woman's face. Eyes almost crimson in color, silver hair that shone in the minimal light and a pale skin complexion. It belonged to only one person he knew.  
  
"Sae-san..." He muttered weakly. Looking up at the woman who still looked down at him. An almost quizzical look on her face as she examined the boy before her. Quietly taking it all in.  
  
"Akira Kurusu..." She replied. To be honest she had always known something was odd about the boy aside from his record. But for him to be their biggest target... To be a Phantom Thief and their leader no less. Part of her was not as surprised as she should have been. Ever so calmly she pulled out the second chair and took a seat. Arms crossed in front of her chest while her left leg crossed on top of her right.   
  
"...I didn't expect it'd be you." Sae began as she fixed a stray strand of hair. Piercing eyes focused solely on the young man before her. "... You'll be answering my questions this time." She continued before something to her right caught the prosecutor's gaze. Feeling her own eyes widen slightly at the sight of a needle on the floor.   
  
"...Those bastards... To drug a child..." She muttered under her breath. The idea of them using such methods on someone who wasn't even out of high school... She knew how horrid it was, but she had to stay focused. "Can you hear me? It seems you've been through quite a lot. Almost anything can happen here... and I can't stop them." Sae continued to speak, unsure if Akira was even listening.  
  
Akira himself was barely registering what she was saying at first. However those piercing reddish eyes of Sae's reminded him of warmth. It reminded him of  _her_... It was enough to snap him out of his stupor enough to keep listening.   
  
"That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I have been able to buy us a bit of time with a favor, but once it is up we will likely be unable to speak anymore. Now tell me, what was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?" Sae asked, focusing on one event in particular. She had hoped Akira had been listening to her.   
  
She looked into the youth's eyes and saw many things. Exhaustion, pain, distraught, but also something else. She couldn't tell what it was but it was powerful. Part of her wanted to question it, but she once again forced herself to focus.  
  
"I didn't think your actions were a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't possibly assemble a case for prosecution. It's sad to admit but I couldn't figure out the method behind it-"  
  
"Why do you want to know...?" Sae was a little surprised to hear Akira finally speak. His voice rather raspy from his state yet it proved he was coherent enough to speak and understand her. That was a good sign at least.  
  
"This isn't an issue of whether or not it can be used in court. I simply need to know. This is my case, after all. Since it seems you are coherent I must ask. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it possible to steal another's heart? Now, tell me your account of everything... Start from the very beginning."   
  
Sae watched as Akira raised his right hand to his head as a means of almost cradling it. The damages to his body rather clear to Sae. A part of her stomach clenching at the fact that these... officers had beaten a boy not even eighteen years old so badly. Yet in it all she waited to hear him speak.  
  
Unbeknownst to Sae, Akira was not all there for a moment. The young fluffy haired teen's eyes glazing over for but a brief second, but for him it was much longer. In his vision he saw a glistening blue butterfly float by him. Wings aflutter as it released a small mist of glitter behind it.   
  
_"...You are still held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. Even as we walked together, fate is still yet unchanged. This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice can still reach you, there may still be a possibility open to you..."_  A familiar voice echoed in his ears. One he knew all too well, but his drugged self could not fully remember.  
  
"Unjust... game...?" Akira echoed as the voice spoke. Something deep inside him telling the youth he had to listen to every word this feminine voice shared with him.   
  
_"...I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world... The key to victory lies in the memories of your bonds--- the truth that you and your friends grasped together. Thus you must recall everything. Your friends, your enemies, even your unlikely allies. For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... You must recall... Now please my Trickster... remember it all... and speak..."_  The voice told him before it all faded away. Leaving him alone in the room with Sae once more. Akira knowing what must be done.  
  
"...It started the first day I came to Tokyo..."

 

**  
~~~**

**4/9**

 

Akira awoke with a start as the train he sat in shook a bit at a turn. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until that moment. Truth be told part of him hoped everything was a dream, including his train ride. Yet he knew he was not so fortunate. His mind flashing back to that fateful night...

_The cries of someone in distress. The lights of a ready to leave car. A man forcing his will on a woman as he grabbed her. The buttons of the woman's shirt ripping as he tried to take her away._

_"Please help!" She cried out in obvious peril. The call of someone desperate for help. He couldn't abandon her- the look in her eyes pleading for someone to save her. He had thought to simply step between them and perhaps scare the man off. Akira simply gripped the man's shoulder to get his attention, giving him enough time to step between them._

_It was easy to tell the man was drunk. His movements and actions rather uncoordinated as he turned to face Akira. Yet to the youth's surprise the man actually completely lost his balance. Resulting in him slamming his face into the nearby guard rails. The blood that poured from the man's face showing the results of such a spill._

_"Hey! A-are you alrigh-"_

_"Damn brat... I'll sue!"_

From there the images were hazy in his mind. Remembering how the police dragged him away. The tears. The nightmares. All because of that one moment... Akira's memory cut off as he heard a pair of girls talking to his right. The subject of their conversation catching his ear.

"Are you serious? A mental shut down?" Asked a girl with long hair to one with a short ponytail.

"It's the truth!"

"To a person though? That's gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff don't you?" From there the conversation went on to more simple things. Yet for some reason, the first part of it seemed to resonate with Akira. He just had no idea why. For a moment he pulled out his phone and opened a photo he had saved. A photo of his ID card...

_'Akira Kurusu.'_  
  
It was a short time later that Akira would find himself off the train heading to the next station. He needed to get to Yogen-Jaya as quickly as possible. His phone out and GPS app running- hoping to find the nearest station. His attention was however cut off as he came to a large intersection of people. Taken aback by the sheer number of individuals within the said crowd. He wasn't used to such a flood of people, to say the least.

Before he could even mentally comment on it all his phone began to beep. "Huh?" Looking down he was greeted to someone on the GPS. It appeared to be some kind of app. One of a glowing red eye with a star in the middle. Black and red being the app's only colors. Said app actually growing in size until it covered his entire phone screen.

_'I don't remember downloading this.'_ He questioned before tapping the screen of his phone. Wanting to see if maybe doing so would show him what this new addition was about. To his surprise, however, after tapping it three times something strange occurred. The voices around him beginning to slow down until they all but stopped. Akira letting out a loud gasp as everyone and everything around him froze in time.

"The hell is this?" Akira began to question before the air suddenly grew frigid. His body growing tense before he looked out into the distance. His eyes soon filled with the vision of a large inferno of blue flames burning several yards away from him.

The youth found himself suddenly unable to move. His eyes focused solely on the flame as it seemed to move as if alive. Akira watching as it took on the silhouette of something quite large. Something powerful... For a moment Akira able to make out a pair of flaming red eyes and a powerful smirk within the flames... Before his own face appeared. A wicked smirk and terrifying yellow eyes on display.

And then it was gone. The world around him began to move once more. The unnatural flames all but vanishing as if they never existed in the first place; Akira unsure how to even react to it all. Was any of that even real? After questioning his own sanity he decided to simply raise his phone, tap the icon of the new app, and drag it into the trash bin. 

From there Akira continued his way to Yogen-Jaya once more. It took another train but he soon found himself in a more rural area.  Somewhat reminded him of home, but he knew it wasn't quite the same. Quietly the youth pulled out the note he had been given before his trip and looked at the information.  
_  
'Sojiro Sakura will be caring for me from now on huh...? Might as well get this over with...'_  It took him a few minutes of wandering around and asking the people standing around but he soon found himself standing in front of a cafe of all things.

_'Leblanc...?'_  Akira questioned before finally making his way inside the cafe. Surprised to find it was quite the homey little area inside. Everything rather clean and having the vibes of a true cafe. Akira able to tell that behind the counter were various types of coffee beans and equipment to make drinks. It was... amazing. Akira not paying much mind to the TV as it reported about a public transport situation. Or the elderly couple who commented on it. Akira's focus was set solely on the man sitting at the counter reading a newspaper.

"Vertical is... the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls..." The man muttered under his voice before Akira was caught in the corner of his eyes. "...Oh, right. They did say that was today." With one easy motion, the man placed the newspaper on the counter before standing up. The elderly couple getting up as well and stating their farewells. The pink-shirted man thanking them for coming and having a quick conversation before they left for the day.   
_  
'This man...'_

"...Four hours for just a single cup of joe... So, you're Akira?" The man questioned with hand on hip. Akira feeling as though there was a lot of weight to this man's presence. He could not explain it but the man before seemed... different than most.

"Y-yes. Thank you for taking me in." Akira said before bowing to the man. 

"...Yeah. I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one huh? Have you been told? A customer of mine and your mother know each other and- Well, not that that matters... Follow me kid." Sojiro said to Akira before he began to walk towards the staircase in the back. Akira quick to follow before they found themselves in an attic.

To say it was messy was an understatement. There were trash bags, empty containers, newspapers and so on. To put it simply... it was a dump. Akira able to notice a bed at the far right corner of the room and a desk to the left. Amazed he could even see it through all the garbage. 

"This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." Sojiro turned to the youth as he spoke. Able to see he was trying to hide it, but Akira was clearly crestfallen by the state of the room. With a grunt the man continued. "I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. So you'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble. You hear me?"

"...Yes, sir." Akira said in the numbest voice he could muster. He didn't want to let how much his chest hurt show. Realizing even with the chance he had been given, it was still rather poor. He had placed too much hope on this setup. 

"Now then... I got the gist of your situation. You protected a woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got hurt, then sued you. Right?" Sojiro looked on as Akira hid his eyes behind his hair and nodded. "...That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him yea-"

"No. He fell after I stepped between them." Akira suddenly corrected. His own eyes widening for a moment for talking back out of nowhere. Yet Sojiro seemed unaffected by the sudden outburst. 

"...Right. And now you've got a criminal record and got expelled from your high school. They even ordered you transferred here. Your mother even approved... In other words she got rid of you for being a pain in the ass." Sojiro said rather bluntly. Akira not saying a word as his hands slipped into his pockets and he simply looked down to the floor while listening to Sojiro speak.

For a moment the older man looked at Akira quietly. The way the boy stood slouched, the way his shoulders shook ever so slightly without him realizing... This was a kid who had been hurt by the world. "...It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I run a restaurant after all. Simply behave yourself for a year and your probation will be lifted." 

"...A whole year... Yes sir..." Akira replied with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Trying his best to not grip his hands into fists in his pocket. The memories of it all being too much for him to handle. 

"Don't forget kid, you cause any trouble and they'll throw you straight to juvie. So don't be stupid... Now, we'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."

"Shujin?"

"Shujin Academy- the school you're going to attend. We'll introduce ourselves to the staff properly. You're fortunate that they accepted you with your record and all you know. Ugh... What a waste of my Sunday... Your luggage is in the box right there." With that Sojiro made his way towards the staircase. Once out of sight Akira took one more look around the room.

_'I'll be living here from now on huh...? A den of trash for the "trash of society"...'_  He thought before moving to try and relax. If he was to live in this place it would be wise to spruce it up a bit at least. He was fortunate enough to find several cleaning products on the shelves next to the bed. Thus he got to work.

Several hours of silence passed before Akira found himself finishing up. While the room itself wasn't perfectly cleaned it was more than enough for the time being. Dust was reduced and there was a clear walkway from bed to stairwell. His ears perking up at the sound of footsteps making their way up.

"What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise, but didn't expect you'd be cleaning. Actually, the place doesn't look too bad." Sojiro commented as he made his way into the room Akira would call home. Admiring the kid's hard work first hand. "Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy I suppose. Why not head to bed for the night? Not like you got anything better to do, right? Gonna close the shop and head out myself. I'm not looking after you if you get sick from staying up to late, got it?" With that Sojiro once again left Akira to himself. 

_'Good night sir...'_  Akira thought before looking at the bed he'd be using for the next year. With a sigh, he decided it was best to simply get changed. 

A short time later had him laying on his new bed in a black t-shirt and a pair of greenish sweatpants. His mind wandering as it was all he could do for the time being.   
_  
'Arrest... Trial... Criminal record...'_  Akira thought as the voice of that man echoed in his mind. 

_"Damn brat! I'll sue!"_

The voice would echo in his mind again and again. That bastard who ruined his life. All because he couldn't mind his own business. _'But... I couldn't let it go...'_

He remembered it all clearly. Simply heading home when he heard the cries of a woman in distress. Her cries clearly those of pure terror. The woman beginning the drunk man to stop. Akira couldn't keep away even when the man threatened him to leave. He was unable to stop himself from interfering... And getting arrested as a result..

"Damn it all..." Akira muttered while gritting his teeth; hands behind his head as he gazed up at the ceiling. As his eyes slipped shut he thought of how unjust it all was. He simply wanted to help someone in need... His thoughts interrupted as his phone began to vibrate once more. With ease, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the device. Surprised to see the app from earlier had returned.

"What the hell? Didn't I delete this...?" He questioned, wondering if this was a new update or something from the manufacturer. The app displaying that same rather creepy red eye. With another swipe of his finger, the app was deleted once more before dropping his phone onto the bed. Able to feel exhaustion creep up on him once more. Eyes slowly slipping shut for the night...  
**  
**

 

_**"THE GAME BEGINS."** _

 

Akira would find himself awakening with a start. Eyes bursting open to a strange sight. The room he was in seemed darker than before. The walls a strange almost bluish color. In his ears he heard the rattling of chains and the dripping of water. Confusion evident on his face as he sat up. This wasn't the attic of LeBlanc. This was... He wasn't sure what it was... But it almost resembled a prison cell...

To his surprise he was greeted to a new attire upon looking over himself. Black and white stripes on a what appeared to be a prisoner uniform. On his wrists a pair of cuffs that were as black as the night. Disoriented as he positioned himself at the side of the bed he sat on so he could stand up if necessary.

"What... is this...?" He questioned before hearing something strange. A small moan of pain. Turning his head to the right to be greeted to a sight even more unexpected. 

To his side was a doorway of sorts. However, it seemed as though bars once resided in said doorway, only to note they were on the ground instead. Shattered and bent so much that it could not remain on its hinges. Looking out he saw what he believed to be a desk in the middle of a circular room. The furniture itself was broken and cracked. As if it had been hit with something large and heavy. Akira's eyes however soon fell to something in front of the desk. A rather small body on the floor, motionless. Blood splatters here and there on the floor that made the teen's eyes widen.

"H-hey! Are you alright?!" Akira for a moment forgot about his attire and chains. Standing up to rush over only to feel a weight against his leg. Looking down he was greeted to an iron ball clasped around his ankle. "Are you- there's no time for this...!" Akira quickly dismissed his own questions as he began to walk forward to the best of his ability. Forced to drag the giant sphere out of the jail cell towards the body.

In that time he was able to take quick note that all around him were other jail cells. However each was also damaged quite serverely. What could cause such damage he did not know. Nor for the moment did he care as there was someone in need of help.

Upon reaching the person he noted that it was, in fact, a child. Their body small as they wore a blue dress the same color as the walls and carpet, white leggings, and black gloves. Akira kneeling down and shifting the youth around so he was holding them up somewhat. Able to see it was a young girl with long blonde hair and pale skin. Also sporting a hairband with a flower and half a butterfly on each end. Though his attention was more focused on the various wounds her body was covered in. Cut and gashes covering her petite form.

"Hey! Are you alright?! Say something!" Akira cried out while gently shaking her. About to check her pulse when the youth began to stir. Her eyes slowly opening to reveal large yellow ones that gazed at him with a haze behind them.

"Y-you are... Wait... Master...? Where is...?"

"Easy! You're hurt. I-I don't know where we are but you need medical attention. Just let me-" Akira began before the child went wide-eyed. Suddenly shooting up into a standing position despite all her wounds.

"M-Master! Master where are you?!" She cried out as she desperately looked around the room. Turning to the desk and seeing how damaged it was. "N-no. No no no no! H-he would not leave at such a time... A-and he would not allow this desk to be so... H-he must have... MASTER!" The young girl cried out before turning, resulting in her stumbling forward. Only to be caught by the shoulders when Akira's hands shot out and grabbed her.

"Whoa!  T-take it easy kid! You're hurt! Just-"

"You! What have you done with my mast... n-no... You are..." Akira looked confused as the girl's eyes began to widen once more. Looking to him as if she knew him. "You... you are the Trickster!"

"...t-the what?" Akira questioned as this young girl looked at him with her eyes wide open. Not sure what she was talking about and did not have time to question it either. The petite girl continuing before he could even speak again.

"You are the one who is destined to save mankind from certain ruin!" She stated with her eyes wide open. Akira looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"W-wait hold on! What in the world are you talking about? Trickster? Save mankind?! I-"

"Yes! B-but you are- AHH!" The youth suddenly began to grip the sides of her head. A powerful headache hitting her to the point it forced her to her knees. Akira kneeling next to her to see if she was alright, only for her to gasp. "M-my memory... Part of my memory is missing..."

"W-what do you-"

"My memory, it has holes in it. I-I cannot remember how this room came to be in such disarray... I cannot remember what has happened to my Master... W-what am I to do...? Wait! H-he gave me an order some time ago... I-if you were to appear and he was not present..." The girl muttered before she stood as tall as she could. Akira about to question if she was alright only for the girl to shake her head. "Please stand in front of me Trickster. We must do this properly." She instructed of the teen.

Truth be told Akira still wondering what in the world was going on. He wanted nothing more than to ask nonstop questions and to get this girl to a hospital. But something was telling him that it was best to keep quiet for now and listen. Thus he did as told. Looking on to the girl as she grabbed a large book that was on the ruined desk and turned to him one more time.

"Greetings, young Trickster. My name is Lavenza. And I welcome you to the Velvet Room."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to finish this chapter a short time ago. Decided to post it before work gets hectic again. But yeah, as you can see the first MAJOR difference of Persona 5's canon and this fan fiction is here. Something I thought might be fun. Why is it like this you ask? Well you've gotta stick around to find out~
> 
> Hope to have the next chapter out by the end of the week. Hope you all enjoy the read. Please let me know if you see any errors btw. I can only spot so much after rereading so many times. Thank you all again, and have a wonderful day.


	3. The Awakening (Part 1): A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet. An Egg. Fated Meeting.

"...The Velvet Room?" Akira questioned to the young blonde before him. His eyes never leaving her's as the two stood within the destroyed prison. Lavenza herself nodding to him before she continued.  
  
"Correct. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream." She began to which Akira simply stared at her with a raised brow. Looking at the blonde as if she had lost her mind. Lavenza tensing up slightly at said questioning gaze. "I-it is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. You have been summoned here so we make speak of important-"  
  
"Okay, no. Look... Lavenza right? I think you might have hit your head or something. Let me see if you have a concu- OW!" Akira had tried to reach for Lavenza's head only for the girl to smack his hand with her book. Glaring at him with a pout forming on her lips.   
  
"Be quiet and listen!" Lavenza shouted in a more demanding voice. Akira instinctively standing at attention and nodding at the intense cry of the blonde. Not sure why he got a chill of fear from her yelling at him. "Now as I was saying... You were summoned here in the hopes of preventing certain ruin from befalling the world of man. But..." Lavenza took a moment to look around the room with a frown. "This room reflects the state of your own heart. For it to be a prison... This seems to mean you... are a ''prisoner'' of fate itself."   
  
"Prisoner... Lavenza, you are making no sense. You say I'm dreaming but at the same time, I'm here? What the hell is a Trickster? What does that even mean? Ruin befalling the world of man? None of this makes sense! Why am I dressed like this? Why do I have a freaking ball and chain on my ankle!? What is going on?!" Akira cried out as his patience was wearing thin. He wanted nothing more than to get answers, but all he received were more questions.   
  
"Trickster... We do not have time to go over everything tonight I'm afraid. However please know that there is a way to oppose certain ruination. We must- what was the world- ah yes. We must "rehabilitate" you. To free you from this prison you call your heart. That is the only way to avoid the end of everything. The destruction of your wor-"  
  
"Destruction!? Rehabilitation?! Lavenza what the hell are you on about?!" The blonde jumped at Akira's outburst. The blonde about to speak again before Akira felt a strange lull come over him. His eyelids beginning to feel heavy as he began to slouch. "Why am I...?"  
  
"It would seem we are out of time this night. Trickster, we shall speak again soon. For now, you must go forth and begin the path of true rehabilitation. And please remember... never doubt your own resolve." With those words, Lavenza bowed to the male. Akira barely able to see through the haze of his eyes as the blonde pulled out her book and said something. A soft white glow covering her body as Akira's eyes slipped shut entirely...  
  
**4/10**  
  
"LAVENZA WAIT!" He cried out as he reached out, only to discover he was once more lying in his bedroom within Leblanc. Forcing himself to sit up he looked at his form. No chains, no iron ball, no black and white attire. He was back home. "...It was... all a dream...?" Akira questioned aloud. His mind racing a mile a minute as to how such a dream felt so real. It had to be... Lavenza hitting his hand had actually hurt after all. Right...? Before he could question things further, however, he felt his phone vibrate. Turning back to his bed he saw that the device was vibrating due to the reminder he put on it the night prior. About meeting the staff of Shujin.  
  
It was a short time later that Sojiro entered the cafe. Akira already fully dressed in what would be his new uniform for the year; the boy more focused on his strange dream rather than having to meet a group of teachers and such.  _'Ruin... Rehabilitation... What does it mean...?'_  His attention was only drawn back to reality upon hearing footsteps ascend the stairwell.  
  
"Looks like you're up." Akira looked up only to be greeted by Sojiro. The man dressed in a rather fancy get up. A pair of tan pants, a pink dress up shirt, white jacket with pink cuffs and a white hat. Akira's mind unconsciously thinking of the word  _'pimp'_  but he chose to keep quiet. "Well then, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school is in the Aoyama district, be sure to remember that." Sojiro stated.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"It'll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there, but only for today. Let's go." The older man stated before walking off. Akira able to hear underneath the man's breath, "Sheesh... Men aren't usually allowed in my passenger seat."   
  
Deciding not to comment Akira simply got up and followed the man. Resulting in a car ride over to said school with fortunately little traffic. Akira doing his best to hide how anxious he felt- well aware the teachers would all know about his record. To them, it wouldn't matter about the truth of his assault charges. He was going to be a delinquent in their eyes no matter what. At least the students wouldn't know. That was his one chance to get through the school year proper.   
  
"Do me a favor and behave yourself," Sojiro suddenly said as they arrived at the school entrance. Akira little surprised by the sudden comment before the man continued. "Don't get me wrong- I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble." With that said Sojiro continued walking towards the entrance. Leaving Akira to stand there quietly. Looking at the man's back with all the sorrow he could muster for that one moment. Before he would have to hide it once again.  
  
_'He's the same after all...'_  
  
From there Akira followed Sojiro once more. Taking in everything about the school that he could until they arrived at the Principal's office. The instant Akira laid eyes on said Principal he had to bite his tongue. Using all of his willpower to not make any egg puns the instant he saw the egg-shaped man. Forcing himself to listen and not chuckle while Sojiro finished signing the necessary paperwork.   
  
"To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side... You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school then you will have nowhere to go. Keep that in mind." Humpt- Er... Principal Kobayakawa stated to Akira in rather plain terms. Akira nodding in understanding while also pinching himself.  
  
For a moment the egg-shaped man turned to the woman standing to his left. Akira finds himself doing the same only to find a brunette with hair almost as fluffy as his own. Her attire that of a yellow long-sleeved shirt with white and red stripes, and a jean skirt. If he was being honest she looked like she was in her early twenties at most. As if she were a college student possibly. Yet from the way Humpty Dumpt- Kobayakawa looked at her, this was not the case.  
  
"This is the teacher in charge of your class." The principal introduced. Akira having to hide his surprise at such a notion and nodded before the woman spoke.  
  
"I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Here's your student ID." The woman introduced herself before handing the youth said ID. "Be sure to read the school rules. Any violation will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you... That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" She woman asked her boss. Akira able to feel his chest tighten a little once more at the question. Realizing that he was brushed off by his teacher almost immediately. It was the same as everyone else...  
  
"Mhm. He is responsible for all his actions."  
  
"But really though, why me...? There should've been better candidates."   
  
"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening."   
  
Akira could only stand by and listen while looking downward. From the corner of his eye, Sojiro could see the boy gritting his teeth. His hands trembling in his pockets as the two adults spoke of him as if he weren't even in the room. The older man inwardly sighing before he spoke out. "If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to."   
  
"Of course. Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don't let him cause any trouble outside."  
  
"Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he's in." With that Sadayo let out a soft sigh hearing the two men talk. Turning to Akira before she spoke to him directly. "Come to the faculty office when you arrive tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom."   
  
"Yes, Kawakami-sensei." Akira finally spoke, his voice void of emotion. With that, all said and done, the two men exited the Principal's office and made their way towards the exit. Stopping a bit of way from the said doorway with Sojiro rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"They're treating you like some kind of nuisance... Guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past will follow you no matter where you go. And don't forget, if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?" Sojiro asked of Akira who kept the same numb expression. His head tilted slightly so his glasses would not show his eyes.  
  
"...Yes, sir..."   
  
"...School never changes, huh...? Hey kid, I'm thirsty. Take this and go grab us some drinks from those vending machines over there. I'll be outside." Sojiro said before handing Akira some yen. The youth a bit surprised by the sudden request. Not sure what else to do but comply... forgetting to even ask what Sojiro would have wanted...  
  
_'Okay, Akira... Think positive. Think positive... Name off all the pros of today.'_  Akira thought to himself while inserting yen into the nearby vending machine. Quietly waiting for the drinks to come out while making a mental list.  _'Got to ride in a nice car. Wasn't called a delinquent... Met a sentient egg... Wasn't expelled... immediately... Cons... Hated by staff, viewed as an annoyance, and I literally can't do ANYTHING wrong or I'm off to juvie...'_ Akira's mental list took a rather sudden nosedive in that moment as a frown returned to his lips.  
  
Truth be told he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Part of him feared the staff would look for ANY reason to kick him out. Meaning he'd have to be as good as an angel at this point. Sighing to himself he grabbed the two drinks and began to walk back towards the entrance. Looking downcast as his sorrow was talking hold again... Only to find himself crashing into someone descending the staircase.  
  
"GAH!" Akira cried out as he stumbled back upon the impact. Both drinks landing behind while looking up to see whoever he crashed into had been carrying a rather large tower of books... All of them falling towards him. Remembering how pointy some books could be when a few hit him right in the face.   
  
"Ow! Crap...!" Akira cried out before finally falling onto his rear. Grateful none of the books managed to hit his glasses. He took a moment to groan from the pain before he realized something. He had bumped into someone meaning... "Oh crap! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where... I was... walk... ing..." Akira found his voice sort of fading off as he got up to try and help whoever he crashed into. However the instant he saw said person, it was as though his brain had completely shut off.  
  
Like him, the person he knocked over was on their rear- a young woman around his age with short brown hair, somewhat pale skin and almost red colored eyes. Her attire that of a long-sleeved white blouse underneath a black vest. Sporting the signature skirt of the Shujin uniform while also having long black leggings and brown shoes. Akira finding himself unable to look away at first while he gazed at this young woman who was rubbing her side a bit. One thought finally coming to mind.  
  
_'Holy crap she's cute...!'_  It took a second for him to shake off his stupor before realizing he was staring. Reaching down he offered the young woman a hand to help her up. Though she was hesitant at first she eventually did take his hand- Akira having to mentally fight with himself about admiring how soft the hand was. Once she was up he bowed to her apologetically. "I-I'm sorry about that. It was an accident I swear." Akira stated- part of him worried how this might go. If she were to complain to Humpty Du- Kobayakawa then he'd be screwed for sure.  
  
"I-it's quite alright. My vision was obscured as well, and neither of us was hurt correct?" She asked him while also accepting his apology. Akira simply nodded while watching as she brushed and adjusted her skirt which had been dirtied slightly. Again he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach; distracting himself by picking up all the books she had dropped and stacking them in his arms.   
  
"L-let me make it up to you. I can at least carry these for yo-"  
  
"No need. I appreciate the gesture but I can handle things from here." She said before taking the books from him. Akira having to admire the girl's clear upper body strength as she carried the large stack with ease. "Please don't mind me, but I must be going. Have a good day." She said before walking off. Akira watching her go with his stomach all in knots.  
  
_'...Pro... talked to a REALLY cute girl today...'_  
  
Unbeknownst to Akira, at the same time as his little accident, Sadayo was making her towards the classrooms. Having taken the path outside she was greeted by one of her fellow teachers. Having to push down her sheer disgust as the man approached her from the opposite direction.  _'Ugh... of course, I had to run into him...'_  
  
In front of Sadayo was a large man with messy black hair and a square jaw. His attire that of a white jersey and a pair of work out pants. The man looking at the smaller teacher with a scowl. "What a troublesome situation." The man spoke with some inflection in his voice. Sadayo choosing to ignore it and tolerate him for the moment.  
  
"I can't believe they pushed someone with a record on me. Wouldn't a male teacher be more suited for this...?" Sadayo questioned, sort of hoping the man would get bored of the topic and leave her be. She wasn't that fortunate.  
  
"Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?"   
  
_'Damn... Okay, Kawakami... Just deal with it for now. Talk to him and he'll get bored and go away...'_  She thought to herself before she continued. "Who knows? It was the principal's decision. Apparently, it's for the school's reputation."  
  
"I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that."  
  
"That's certainly true."  
  
"Be careful, okay? Then again if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that in a heartbeat."   
  
"..." Sadayo was about to comment about her wishing that Akira would simply not show up to school. But in the pits of her stomach the instant those words were about to touch her lips a great pain gripped her heart... And a voice she could never forget playing in her ears.  _'No... you can't say that... You're a teacher damn it...'_ She told herself. Berating herself for even thinking of such a thing. Her attention drawn back to the man as he continued speaking.  
  
"Well, I should be returning to practice."  
  
"Oh, right, The volleyball tournament's coming up, isn't it?"   
  
"Hehe, having such high expectations put on you is quite a problem in itself y'know. We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team after all." The instant those words left the man's lips Sadayo felt a sudden urge to smack the man. The memory of that incident still filling her with rage towards the larger man...  
  
"Y-yes... that's true..." She commented before the man gave her a strange smirk and walked off. She watched him walk off for a moment before sighing. "Why'd it have to be my class...? Can't I just get one break...?" She mumbled before walking off. Her shoulders shivering as she heard that same voice from earlier once more...  
  
A short time later Akira would find himself stuck in traffic. Sojiro getting quite pissed as the cars were moving at a snail's pace. Akira beginning to question what was going on only for Sojiro to start speaking.  
  
"Traffic's not moving at all... You're taking the train starting tomorrow." He said with quite a bit of rage in his voice. Akira tensing up a bit at the rise in volume- something Sojiro was quick to notice. With a deep breath, he decided to change the subject before he got more upset. "...So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"...Yes. It'll be tough, but I can handle it." Akira's statement actually caught Sojiro off guard for a moment. Wondering why Akira seemed more confident about the school after all that occurred in the Principal's office.   
  
"...You DO understand the situation you're in right? Still, to be expelled once and re-enroll in a different one... Don't think anyone's gonna be sympathetic to you. ...If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too... I've taken in quite the troublesome kid..."  
  
"...why did you take me in...?" Once more Sojiro was taken off guard by Akira. Turning to the road once more before he replied.  
  
"I was asked to do it, and I just... happened to agree to it. I've already been paid for it too, after all."   
  
"Oh... of course..." Sojiro looked at the kid who gazed to his side. "But don't you have a family to worry about...? Like a-"  
  
"Do NOT ask me about my family...!" Sojiro suddenly stated with sheer rage in his voice. Akira was taken back by the outburst as Sojiro glared at him. Simply going silent and looking forward towards the traffic.   
  
It was a while later that the two had finally arrived back at Leblanc. Sojiro commenting on a wasted day before he left for the night. Leaving Akira alone once again. The teen sighing as he made his way upstairs, placed his glasses on the windowsill, and laid himself down on his bed. Not even bothering getting changed as he was simply drained.  
  
_'...Tomorrow is the first day... It's okay... Only the teachers know about my record. So long as the students don't find out I should be fine. I'll be okay. Think positive. Think... positive...'_ Akira told himself as he tried to forget all the negatives.   
  
"...Least I met a cute girl today..." He joked before getting back up to take off his uniform. Unaware of what occurred miles away from his home... Or how it would affect his future from then on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaah this one got kinda looooooong... So I broke it up into multiple chapters. This is part 1 of what I call the Awakening (golly gee I wonder of what). Stay tuned for the other parts in the future. And yes I'm a sap and like romantic stuff. Shut up... Also if any mistakes are seen it's because my bud wasn't able to go over it yet. He will shortly and then I will change things up. Thank you all again for reading.
> 
> And thanks to the three who bookmarked my piece and those who left a kudos. It is beyond appreciated.


	4. I'm Sorry (Notice Below)

Just an update on this piece. 

I must apologize to everyone who was possibly intrigued by this, but I'm afraid this story is canceled. I tried my best to keep it going by doing chapters in the background. Was gonna make a bunch then post them little by little. But the issue came up that I simply could not keep it up. And my writing of the characters was poorly executed to the point they sort of blended together personality wise.

Until I can one day actually write them well, a large story is probably not for the best. Thus I simply wished to apologize for taking your time in such a manner. Maybe one day I'll come back to this- as I had a LOT of ideas to try out- but who knows. Thank you all for your time though, and please support the other writers on here who do amazing work.

Have a good day.


End file.
